


His (Hospital) Room

by maryno



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Exhibit, Artist Mino, K-Drama Addict Jinwoo, M/M, Other, roommate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryno/pseuds/maryno
Summary: Jinwoo doesn't leave his room lately. Mino wondered why.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 11





	His (Hospital) Room

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by that songkim vlive wherein Mino said Jinwoo's bed looks like a hospital bed.]

6 AM.

For majority of humans, it's the time to wake up and prepare for the day. But for a nocturnal workaholic like Mino, it's his time to complete his slumber hours. He was busy finishing his artworks to be displayed in their art exhibition in his university. Their exhibition will be the final requirement for him to pass his visual arts course. Good thing, his classes start every late afternoon so he has time to rest.

He still loves breakfast and sunshine before going to bed. Yep, he does that every morning and he still needs sleep. But lately, Mino has been eating alone. He missed having breakfast together with his favorite (or more than favorite) roommate. Mino noticed that Jinwoo never goes out of his room every single day. Maybe it's because of their opposite schedule or the fact that Mino still studies while Jinwoo graduated already. Although, his roommate never acted that way before. Even though Mino attends late classes, he manages to see Jinwoo preparing dinner before leaving the apartment.

After finishing his breakfast, Mino went in front of Jinwoo's room and knocked. After three tries, there was no response. He thought his roommate was still asleep so finally he left and went straight to his bed.

6 PM.

Mino can't concentrate on his class maybe because he was still sleepy. He tried to distract himself by texting Jinwoo. He hoped he would get a reply from his roommate. Fingers-crossed.

"Hyung..."

After three minutes, no reply. Mino was getting anxious that he might get caught texting in the middle of the class. Fortunately, he can leave the classroom without telling his professor.

The moment he left the auditorium, he received a reply.

"Hmm?"

Mino took a deep breath before he replied.

"Are you in the apartment?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing.... Actually I want to know if you're okay."

"I am okay."

Mino was supposed to reply when he heard his professor explaining more details about the art exhibition. He was needed there so he replied to Jinwoo fast.

"I'll tell you something later. Please don't sleep yet!"

10 PM.

After few hours of meeting, finally he can go home. The professor told him that he have to paint a large portrait that will be placed as the centerpiece for the exhibition. This caused pressure to Mino since he was chosen to make the most important piece. The exhibit will be open 3 days from now.

He went back to the apartment, feeling tired. Then, he noticed a small note near his room. He clearly recognized Jinwoo's handwriting.

"I am sorry I can't wait for you today. I need to sleep. Tell me about it some time. xx"

Mino almost forgot to tell Jinwoo about his concern. He was too late and he thought Jinwoo is sleeping right now. His frustration grew more as he ran out of ideas on what will be his final artwork for the exhibit.

He devised a plan. He will not think about the exhibition for now. He will sleep tonight and try to meet Jinwoo's time to have a talk with him in the morning.

\--------------------------------

7 AM.

Mino felt more relaxed after getting a normal sleep. He never had this kind of comfort since weeks, even before the exhibition. Jinwoo is his top priority for today. He rushed to his hyung's room again and knocked three times.

No response again. This time, Mino did not want to wait longer and quickly turned the door knob. Surprisingly, it's not locked. He paused for seconds before he slowly pushed the door open. His eyes grew bigger at an unexpected sight.

Jinwoo's room looked like a congested home. His room has a flat screen tv, an induction cooker, a mini fridge, and a container full of instant noodles and snacks. Then, Mino saw Jinwoo watching something from his phone while wearing his earbuds on his bed.

Mino noticed that Jinwoo looked paler than usual. He love his white, clear skin, though. His dark circles around the eyes was more visible. Mino was worried that he thought Jinwoo is undernourished or sick. He quickly rushed towards his hyung and hugged him tight.

"Hyung! What happened to you? You look sick! Are you okay? Did you eat today?"

Mino threw questions left and right while Jinwoo giggled at how cute his roommate looked. He noticed it and lightly slapped his hyung's shoulder.

"Ah, don't laugh like that! I never see you for few weeks. You almost never go out of your room! I really miss you!"

Jinwoo kept his laughter as he don't want to embarrass his cute roommate. On the other hand, Mino started to tear up.

"Don't cry, Mino! I am not sick!"

"Not sick? You don't look okay! You have large eyebags and you seem to not eat!"

"I am fine, you weirdo!"

"But your room looks like a hospital room right now!"

Jinwoo lightly pushed Mino away from the hug. He looked around his room and sighed. Mino thought Jinwoo realized what his hyung is up to these days. Jinwoo went on next-level homebody by basically putting almost everything in this room and relaxing on his bed almost all day.

"Looks like I'm in quarantine even though I am not sick." Jinwoo laughed again.

"But you look tired. What are you doing all day?"

"Watching dramas."

"Only???"

"No! I cook my own meals here, clean my room. I actually go outside if I need to go to bathroom or buy stuff at the convenience store."

Mino looked around the room once again to check all the items he had. Jinwoo really does stuff in his room... alone.

"Why do you have to do this? You know that there's a roommate who's concerned about you, and I am that roommate. I miss those days when we eat breakfast together and watch tv together. I didn't even know you have your own tv."

Jinwoo felt the heavy atmosphere and looked away from Mino. He paused for few seconds before he continued.

"I just don't want to disturb you while you're busy for the exhibition."

Silence filled the whole room.

"As much as I want to help you with your artwork, I am no expert on that. I notice that you don't sleep at night because of your paintings. We can't even meet at a specific time because of our opposite lifestyles."

Mino sighed. He's slowly getting Jinwoo's point.

"Your paintings occupy most of the space of our apartment unit. Your materials were scattered everywhere. I almost want to complain, but I thought you worked hard on them so I didn't tell you. For few weeks, I put all these stuff in my room so that I can be productive even though my room is small"

He felt guilty. He was too focused on finishing his artworks that he did not consider the mess he created with his art materials and Jinwoo's working space. Mino covered his face while feeling ashamed. Then, it was now Jinwoo's turn to give a hug.

"Don't be too sad about it. It's no big deal..."

"It is a big deal. We're roommates so we're supposed to share this apartment together. But I violated that rule and I became inconsiderate. I'm very sorry, hyung!"

Jinwoo noticed Mino's eyes starting to become wet because of the tears and he immediately wiped them.

"I know you have pressured yourself because of that exhibition, and your professor has high hopes for you."

"How did you know?"

"Let's say I have my imaginary radar in my head."

"Hyung!" Mino clumsily pushed Jinwoo and both laughed.

"Okay, seriously! I know this is important for you, and I know you have to pass that course. So I let you work on your own. Don't worry about me that much. I am still rooting for you to finish your final painting." Jinwoo winked.

Mino thought his hyung knows something about his exhibition. He became curious it, but he ignored it for now.

Jinwoo then pulled Mino and brought him outside his room. He was about to close the room when Mino blocked it.

"What's the matter now? You can't get me out..."

"I don't want to see that painting until the day of the exhibition. Good luck!"

The door was slammed in front of Mino. His attitude changed from being worried to being irritated by what his hyung did. He then thought Jinwoo shouldn't see him working on the centerpiece. That gave him an plan on what to do for his final art piece.

\--------------------------------

11 PM.

Their professor canceled their class today to focus on the exhibition. That gave Mino more time to finish on his centerpiece. His canvas was huge, almost the same height as him. Luckily, he has an exceptionally gifted hands. He's done with the painting after three hours.

He was too tired that his body unconsciously fell on the sofa near him. Yet, he's not sleepy. He officially became a night person. Then, he realized Jinwoo can come to the exhibition. However at this point, he's sleeping already so he can't tell him personally. 

He thought Jinwoo checks his phone often so texted him.

"You will go to the exhibition, right? It's open to the public so you can come. 5pm tomorrow."

Mino wished he will get a reply soon. Right now, he had to move all his paintings outside the apartment so that it will be delivered tomorrow morning.

He lifted the paintings one by one and he was getting more tired. Jinwoo might help him since he's stronger than him, but he was sleeping and he can't reveal the paintings to him. After moving the last painting, Mino has reached his strength limit. He rushed off his room and dozed off to sleep.

\--------------------------------

3 PM.

Mino felt his phone vibrating beside him. He was still sleeping when the vibration disturbed him. He hastily grabbed the phone and pressed random buttons until someone spoke on the line.

"Where are you? We need you here right now!" his classmate Seungyoon shouted.

"What is it now?" Mino grunted.

"Fck, today's the exhibition. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"But I left my paintings outside the apartment. Someone should brought them there right now."

"Well, bad news bro! Your paintings are the only ones missing here! Bring them here right now or I'll kick you!"

Out of panic, Mino dropped the call and rushed to the area where he placed the paintings. The paintings were still there. Untouched.

Mino was freaking out, clueless. The paintings were supposed to be delivered by now. But for unknown reason, it was still there. He tried to call the courier but he did not answer. He had no choice but to carry them all the way to his university.

He's running out of time that he needed help. He rushed to Jinwoo's room but he saw a note from his door.

"I'm not here. I received your text but I'm not sure if I can come. Sorry. xx"

Now he's not just mad, but sad at the same time. He's mad because his paintings were not delivered on time and sad because Jinwoo is unsure about going to the exhibition. He also panicked when he realized that since Jinwoo left the apartment, he might already saw the paintings he left outside.

He was already losing his precious time. He rushed outside again and saw a small delivery van from a restaurant nearby. He quickly ran into it and call the driver. After quickly begging him, the driver agreed on delivering the paintings as long as he will get paid. Mino and the driver carefully placed the paintings inside the van.

Before leaving, he told the driver he needed to change clothes. Since time is running out for him, we did not take a bath and wore any clothing his hand touches.

They finally left the apartment and drove to the university. While putting down the paintings, Seungyoon greeted him with a slap on the shoulder.

"What happened to you? What took you so long?"

"Uhmm sleep? Anyways, my courier failed me so I find a way to bring them here."

"Okay, enough explanation! Help us place these paintings!"

His class became busier with the preparations for the exhibition. After an hour, finally, they were done with the assembly. Mino's classmates were hugging each other and cheered for their successful accomplishments for the exhibit. Then, the whole class awed in unison with the centerpiece that Mino made. Mino was also proud of his art piece. He hoped that person will see this painting.

\--------------------------------

5 PM.

The opening program was finished and the professor finally announced the opening of the art exhibition. Everyone present in the event was amazed by the artworks done by the students.

The theme of the art exhibition is anthropomorphism. The students displayed different art forms about animals blending in the human society and living like them. The exhibition is divided into paintings, sculptures, and performance arts. Mino's class were assigned to paintings.

The visitors were greatly impressed by one specific painting... Mino's centerpiece. The painting was about a rabbit doctor taking care of a sick brown bear. Both the characters in the painting were drawn handsomely while the painting itself showed its maximalist style.

Mino was proud of their works. Another classmate of him, Seunghoon, patted his shoulder from behind.

"As expected of THE artist! You did great!"

"Thank you! You did great, too."

"Nah, mine looks mundane compared to yours. Your style is incomparable."

While another group of people came to see the centerpiece, they instead saw another show-stopper.

Mino and Seunghoon noticed the crowd, too.

"Looks like someone stole your spotlight," Seunghoon joked then left Mino without a word.

What the visitors saw was the personification of the handsome rabbit in the painting. They noticed how that person and the rabbit looked alike, but he's more beautiful than the painting. They can't believe they're witnessing a beauty beyond art.

Mino went closer to the crowd and finally concluded what the commotion was about. He's happy that finally Jinwoo came to the exhibition and saw his centerpiece. He quickly approached him and wrapped his arm around Jinwoo's shoulder.

"You came! Thank you hyung!"

"Uhuh. Did you think I won't come?"

"Yes."

Both giggled while their eyes were fixed on the painting. Meanwhile, the crown finally moved on from the painting and left. Only the two of them remained.

"I know you can make it," Jinwoo said.

"Well, did you notice something?"

"Ha! This was from yesterday, when you came in my room..."

"... that looks like a hospital room."

Jinwoo grunted while Mino laughed loud.

"What inspires you here?"

"Nothing much. I find your room cute and I thought I want you to look like a doctor instead of a patient."

"Then, the bear here is..."

"... me"

Both looked directly at each other and stared for few seconds.

"You really look like the bear in the painting."

"Thank you! Did you like my painting?"

"I don't like it. I love it."

Mino moved his arms from Jinwoo's shoulder and wrapped in around his waist.

"Since I'm done with this exhibition, I deserve a rest. I want you to take care of me from now on. Be my rabbit doctor."

Jinwoo thought it's a stupid idea so he slapped Mino lightly. Mino just laughed.

"Anyways, your classmates Seungyoon and Seunghoon told me about this exhibition. So I know what you're doing for few weeks."

"Are you close to them?"

"Maybe. I am more acquainted with your professor. He told me about you doing the centerpiece. I even met him hours before this."

"What!? Mino was completely surprised by this revelation.

"Don't worry. I don't bribe. He said he will be partial in giving your grades."

Both stared again at the painting. Mino felt comfortable while his arms were around his hyung's waist, more comfortable that all the sleep he had in his lifetime. All his worries and fatigue were erased because Jinwoo was beside him.

"Hyung, I remember you put two x's at the end of your notes. What do you mean by that?"

Jinwoo did not expect that question and blushed. Mino noticed it and he grinned.

He was too shy and he whispered. "kisses". 

Mino actually heard it but pretended he didn't so he asked him again.

His face went closer while Jinwoo moved his head away from too much shyness. Suddenly, Mino felt a peck on his cheek. That kiss was quick but enough to feel his soft lips.

Jinwoo quickly ran away but he was followed by Mino. The latter finally grabbed him with a back hug.

"Silly hyung."

"If you don't let go, I'll tell your professor everything about the mess you caused in our apartment."

"What mess?" Mino pushed Jinwoo while laughing. The two of them continued roaming around the exhibition while being more clingy to each other. They did not mind the people looking at them with their confused faces. At least, the (more than) roommates finally have a moment together again.


End file.
